Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus, which can process various data including image contents and signals, and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, which has a structure capable of increasing security for script data executed on an interpreter to prepare for hacking from the exterior, and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
To compute and process predetermined information in accordance with certain processes, an electronic apparatus basically includes a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, a memory, and the like electronic components for computation. Such an electronic apparatus may be classified variously in accordance with what information will be processed therein. For example, the electronic apparatus is classified into an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a server or the like for processing general information, and an image processing apparatus for processing image information.
The image processing apparatus receives a content signal including image data from the exterior, and processes image data extracted from the content signal, in accordance with various image processing processes. The image processing apparatus displays an image based on the processed image data on its own display panel, or outputs the processed image data to another display apparatus provided with a panel so that the corresponding display apparatus can display an image based on the processed image signal. As a typical example of an image processing apparatus, which includes no display panel, there is a set-top box. An image processing apparatus, which includes the display panel, calls especially a display apparatus, and as examples thereof, there are a television (TV), a monitor, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet personal computer, a mobile phone, etc.
The image processing apparatus not only merely processes image data to display an image, but also processes various kinds of applications, data, programs, etc. This processing operation may be contemplated from a viewpoint of software and a viewpoint of hardware. From the viewpoint of software, the image processing apparatus first executes an operating system (OS) at boot time and then executes various data codes on the OS to perform operations or computations instructed by the data codes.
However, the image processing apparatus is variously secured in preparation for hacker's attacks. For the sake of obtaining important data from the image processing apparatus or the like operation, the hacker analyses vulnerable points in a system of the image processing apparatus and attempts to wrest control of the image processing apparatus or the like. As part of such a hacking attack, the hacker alters data code executed in the image processing apparatus, and makes the altered data code execute on the OS of the image processing apparatus. Due to this, the image processing apparatus may leaks data, such as image contents or the like, to the outside or have the system itself damaged.
Accordingly, to prevent such a situation from occurring, a method for increasing security with regard to the data code executed on the OS may be required.